This project is a study of the career patterns of productivity among doctorally-prepared nurses in the United States. The purposes of the project are to (a) identify personal and environmental factors in career patterns which affect productivity of nurse-doctorates and to (b) develop a computerized information system on nurses with doctorates as a basis for program decisions, manpower projections, simulation studies and improved talent utilization within this segment of nursing. The project has three phases. In the first phase, the nurse-doctorate population will be surveyed using an instrument developed by the project staff and Steering Committee and a Directory of Nurses with Doctorates will be issued. During the second phase of the project, a nurse-doctorate information system will be designed to serve as a model decision-facilitating mechanism within the health professions. Data within the system will be organized into files that permit on-demand retrieval of predefined data elements. The system maintenance module, data update mechanism and report generation capabilities of the system will be pilot tested. The information system will contain a personnel index permitting the identification of qualified nurse-doctorates to serve on national committees and to function as consultants at the national level on issues relevant to nursing and health. In the third phase of the project, data will be analyzed in order to identify career patterns of nurse-doctorates and environmental and personal factors associated with professional productivity.